Redemption
by trripper
Summary: After the Day of Black Sun, the characters try to cope with the devastating events that had occurred. Basically an estimation of what's to come, but with a twist, that the creators would never do. You'll have to read more to find out! Warning DoBS Spoiler


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic and one of my few (but growing) creative works. I made this as an anticipation of the rest of the series, but with a twist. You'll have to read more to find out!

This story takes place after the Day of Black Sun. Aang had invaded the fire nation on the day of Black Sun, but it was a trap. Before the 8 minute eclipse, Aang was given two choices: to take the time to escape, or attempt to defeat the fire lord. He attempted to fight him, but Azula had disrupted the plan. With the fire nations newest invention, zepplines and bombs, they destroyed the rebels' (the invasion force's) only escape, the submarines. Aang, Katara, Toph, Haru, Teo, and Pipsqueak escaped on Appa, but the rest were captured. Zuko finally came to his senses and decided to join the avatar, but not after facing his father, who revealed that his mother was still alive, but banished. Finally, Iroh escaped his cell and disappeared.

Chapter 1 - Remorse

_I failed, again._

Aang couldn't hold back his disappointment and remorse, and let slip a volley of tears.

"It's all my fault! We should have gone back instead of looking for Ozai! We could have-"

"Aang, there was nothing we could do, Azula had everything planed out" said Katara, pleadingly.

"Aang, everybody who came was prepared to risk everything. They would have wanted you to face the fire lord, said Sokka, "You'll have other chances, I know you will"

"But I was so close! If only-"

"Aang there was nothing you could do!" exclaimed Toph

After a short pause Aang replied, "I know guys, I just… I just hope the others are okay"

"They will be Aang, let's just get to the Western Air Temple"

They flew on bitterly; the exhilarating excitement of flying is no longer present, now it is just a mode of transport, a way of getting from a place to another. Clouds whizzed past them and seagulls chirped in the distance, but they hadn't changed. They had lost their spirit. They did not even notice a small fire nation blimp, in the distance, carrying a banished prince.

_I'm going to make it up to you, Mom… _thought Zuko. _Why had I not realized before?_

_Throughout my life, I had it hard, and for what? My honor? My throne? My father's __love?__ No, I would never have that …and neither do I want it. Not after what he did to me… my own father…_

At that, he thought about Iroh and his betrayal_. What had I been thinking? He was his only fatherly figure, and I betrayed him. Now… he was gone. Where had he gone? _

_Even if he forgives me_, thought Zuko, _I will __never__ forgive myself_. He watched the Avatar's armor-clad bison, and the small figures that clung to it. They were the only hope he had left.

They approach the abandoned ruins of the Western Air temple. Unlike, the other Air temples, the Western Air temple was completely destroyed, and was hardly recognizable. The great stone walls had apparently collapsed, and many of the air nomads' spires were destroyed. However, it made no difference; the remaining spires were filled with overgrowth and looked like they could collapse at any time. The relaxing summers' wind no longer blows here, as there is nothing left for there to comfort. _What happened here?_

Appa landed on a clearing in the ruins, and the passengers surveyed the land.

The steep cliff expressed an illusion of madness and destruction, but upon further inspection, such was not the case. The stone buildings had returned to the earth, and nature had replaced them. New life was present and maybe even beauty. _The world can restore itself_,_ given time._

But time was what they didn't have. Haru, Teo, Toph and Sokka made plans. They had only half the summer left. It might not be enough.

Aang sat alone, depressed, troubled. The whole group was disappointed, but their disappointment could not compare to Aang's grievances. He was the_Avatar,_ the world's last hope for peace, and he failed._Maybe that old man was right._ He thought._ I did turn my back on the world._

Katara knew Aang; she knew that he needed a helping hand to push him along when he struggled; she knew that often Aang couldn't let go. She knew how Aang felt, but asked anyway, "Aang, what's wrong?"

"Katara…" he began, a lone tear trickling down his face. "I… I let down the world, at Ba Sing Se and at the Fire Nation Palace. How could I possibly defeat the fire lord? We don't have another eclipse and summer is almost over! And I haven't even learned fire bending yet!"

Katara began to speak, but stopped. It was true, from now on the fire nation no longer had any weaknesses, and the destructive power of fire bending… was essential.

"If you need to learn fire bending, then I'll teach you" said a familiar voice.

They turned.

"Zuko!"

* * *

"May I have this game?"

The man bowed, and gestured to a seat.

"The guest has the first move" he said.

Iroh sat down, and placed his white lotus tile in the middle of the board.

"I see you favor the White Lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways" said the man, and he held out his hands.

"Those who do will always find a friend", replied Iroh, returning the favor.

"Then let us play"

They began, and started rapidly placing the tiles in seemingly un-predicable order. Their hands moved quickly as they placed the tiles on the board. To an onlooker, it merely looked like old men enjoying the popular game of Pai Sho, not a secret greeting, as it was; the Order of the White Lotus was very good at keeping their secrets.

Eventually, they stopped, and the tiles on the board formed the shape of a flower, the white lotus. Pai Sho was more than just a game.

"Welcome brother", said the man, "the White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"Thank you", said Iroh. "I need to call the council, I have grave news"

And with that, they stood up and left.

The crescent moon shone brightly as the man lead Iroh out of the bar and down a dark, back alley. They stopped outside a bakery, and knocked on the door. They waited. The warm summer's breeze reminded Iroh of how little time they had left. It was time to act.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted his mysteries", said Iroh.

The door opened, and the men entered. They walked through the bakery to the door at the back, the meeting room. He entered without hesitation; _every second counts in the battle against time._

Iroh entered the candlelit room. Twelve members sat in a circle in the domed room.

"Grand master Iroh, It's been awhile since you've walked these halls",

"I've had troubles. With my nephew, and... The Avatar", said Iroh, taking a seat.

"You've met with the Avatar?" questioned a younger member.

"Yes, he is still alive, despite what rumor has it. However, the Invasion Force he had planned during the Eclipse has clearly failed. I saw the fire nation's zeppelins destroy their only escape route. I believe the Avatar and his closest friends escaped on their flying bison, but the rest were captured. Who knows what they will do to them. We must act now."

"Yes, we must", acknowledged a bearded man clad in red armor. He was clearly the leader. "It's the duty of the Order of the White Lotus to protect the ancient ways. We cannot ignore the Fire Nation any longer"

They agreed, and began to make plans.

* * *

The sun beat down mercilessly as the last of the rebels were finally rounded up and imprisoned. They were chained together, and were accompanied by hundreds of fire nation soldiers. Their wicked war machines flew above, like vultures. They were lead to the beach, where they saw their destroyed submarines, and were forced to face the growing crowd of fire nation soldiers. Behind them were the fire nations' water scooters, preventing any escape. It didn't matter. There was nowhere to run.

The soldiers of the fire nation assembled in organized formations facing the newly made earthen platform, on which the prisoners were forced to kneel, as public humiliation. They were the spoils of their victory; they could do as they please.

Li and Lo stood at the royal arch and announced, "At our weakness moment, our enemies had planned to eliminate our mighty nation!"

"But we had conquered!" A mighty cheer rose from the crowd

"And we prevailed!" Another vigorous cheer erupted.

"From now on, we shall have no more weaknesses! None shall resist our mighty nation!" A final earth shattering roar boomed from the audience.

Li and Lo stepped back, into the shadows. They did not mention Zuko's betrayal of his father, or Iroh's escape. They knew what had been done, but they would not announce such a thing; the fire nation had no weaknesses, only strengths.

Footsteps approached the palace. A lone messenger was dispatched to inform the royal family of their imminent victory. _Who would dare resist the Fire Nation?_ The messenger entered the throne room. Only Azula was there, sitting on her father's throne.

The messenger hesitated, but managed to say, "Miss, we have the prisoners"

"As expected", replied Azula, she instantly took charge, "I only need a few of them. Those who are the most closely attached to the Avatar"

"As you wish", he bowed "what of the others?

A smile crept into the corner of her lips.

"Get rid of them"

**A/N** oooh! Zuko joined the gaang, Iroh's back with his Order of the White Lotus, and Azula... is just being herself (i love that)

Well? did you like it? Please R&R. Remember... it's my first fanfic... be nice D


End file.
